


Artwork for A Cat, A War and Oranges

by Lymmel



Category: Captain America (Movies), PVPonline, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Great Depression, Kitty - Freeform, Oranges, Steve/darcy swap, World War II, ds_holidayexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the Steve/Darcy art/fic exchange<br/>Based the story A Cat, A War and Oranges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for A Cat, A War and Oranges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TacitPermission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacitPermission/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Cat, A War and Oranges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096887) by [Lymmel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel). 




End file.
